1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fibrous carrier structures, and more particularly to a paperboard carton, container or box which has an improved structure for the display, storage and transport of several cylindrical objects such as bottles or cans.
2. Description of the Related Art
The container art field includes many different carrier structures designed to bold cylindrical objects for display, transport and storage. More specifically, these structures, or containers, are intended to protect the contents from falling out of the container and to provide discrete spaces for each object to prevent unwanted excessive movement during transport. In addition, these containers, typically in the form of cartons, are frequently meant to provide a means by which the contents of the carton may be identified. Many times, the design of these boxes use fibrous materials, such as cardboard, paper board, or corrugated construction. Examples of different types and kinds of devices for display, transport and storage of cylindrical objects in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,657,864, 5,593,027, 5,332,091, and 4,549,650.
Naturally, some means are designed in to the carton to secure the cylindrical objects, which are often made of aluminum or glass, so that the objects are not inadvertently damaged or broken during transport. Just a few of the previous designs include cut out portions which allow the viewing of labels located on the objects within the carton. Although past box designs and attempts at accomplishing these objectives, none seem to have been able to accomplish both utilizing a simple, cost effective and efficient design.
Some carton designs are relatively expensive to manufacture because of the need for excess materials due to design demands or manufacturing complexity. Some designs, do not allow for a carton with reinforced bottom portions or quadruple reinforced handle portions to support the weight of heavy objects such as glass bottles filled with liquid. Therefore, the contents are subject to inadvertent damage. Most carton designs do not allow for cutouts or windows through which the labels and the content of the cylindrical objects may be viewed. This would allow potential consumers to readily view the contents of the cylindrical objects or the labels which provide necessary valuable information for informed purchase without necessitating duplication of printing processes which are costly and increase pollutants in the environment.
Therefore, it is clear that a need exists for an improved box design which provides for viewing of the label and content information on the cylindrical objects contained within it, has a reinforced bottom portion and quadruple reinforced handle portion to bear the weight of the contents of the carton, and is also easy and economical to manufacture.
One attempt to address these problems in the prior art is Harrelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,864. This patent discloses a basket-style carrier containing openings in the side and end panels through which the lower portions of packaged articles can be seen. Unfortunately, the openings show only the bottom portions of the objects within the carrier and are not so positioned as to allow the expensive, attractive, information laden advertising label to be viewed by the potential consumer. Therefore, the manufacturer of the carton is required to reprint a redundant portion of the information on the carton itself thus adding to the cost of manufacture.
The carton design, although having some advantages over prior art, is a complex design compared to the present inventive carton. In addition, the design of the Harrelson carton necessarily generates much wasted material which increases manufacturing costs and places an additional load upon the environment by production of excessive waste materials. Finally, the Harrelson carton design also does not have other advantages of the present invention, namely the reinforced bottom portion which improves safety during transport.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for making same for a carton with improved structure which would have a reinforced bottom portion for safety in transporting objects within it, provide for a cut out through which the advertising labels on the cylindrical objects within might be easily seen and read, provide a simple, elegant design for ease in manufacture and provide a design for blanks which would limit waste production during the manufacturing process.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,027 addresses the problem of a series of cutouts designed to display advertising labels on a cylindrical object contained within the article carrier. The design of the Sutherland device uses bottom panel flaps which fit into corresponding cutouts and hold the contents in by means of a locking tabs which might easily disengage or tear during transport since the major portion of the weight would be transferred to the neck of the tabs which represent a very small, relatively fragile portion of the bottom of the article carrier.
While the Sutherland design provides cells for two additional cylindrical objects, the handle portion which would bear the total weight of the objects is composed of two layers of material. Thus while providing additional weight, there is no provision provided to reinforce the portion of the carrier which would bear that additional weight during transport.
In addition, the article carrier requires a blank which would produce a large amount of wasted materials during manufacture.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for making same for a carton with improved structure which would have a reinforced bottom portion and a quadruple reinforced handle portion for safety in transporting objects within it, and would provide a simple, elegant design for ease in manufacture and provide a blank design which would limit waste production during the manufacturing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,091 describes a beverage container carrier with a central panel formed from two identical blanks. While the upper portion of an advertising label on a cylindrical object may be seen above the individual cells forming the carrier, this necessarily means that a large portion of the object would protrude above the walls of the carrier, thus making it possible for the object to fall out of the carrier during transport.
In addition, the construction of the carrier requires that the bottom panel of the carrier be divided by a crease line and only a single layer of material. This means that the structural integrity of the bottom portion of the device might be compromised and that the objects within the carrier might fall through the bottom.
Additionally, the blank from which the carrier is constructed produces a considerable amount of waste materials thus adding to manufacturing costs and environmental load.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for making same for a carton with improved structure which would have a reinforced bottom portion for safety in transporting objects within it, provide for a cut out through which the advertising labels on the cylindrical objects within might be easily seen and read and still hold the object securely in place and provide a simple, elegant design for ease in manufacture and provide a design for blanks which would limit waste production during the manufacturing process.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,650 describes an article carrier which addresses the problem of providing a reinforced bottom portion for safely transporting a number of cylindrical objects held within it. However, there is no cutout portion to allow the potential customer to view the advertising label. The major portion of the label would be obscured thus necessitating that the information on the labels must be reprinted on the carrier. While the handle portion is provided with a triple reinforced design, a quadruple reinforced handle portion would be more desirable when transporting cylindrical objects made from a heavy and fragile material such as glass.
In addition, the complexity of the carrier and the design of the blank would increase production costs and result in a great deal of waste during the manufacturing process which would make the device relatively expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for making same for a carton with improved structure which would provide for a cut out through which the advertising labels on the cylindrical objects within might be easily seen and read, provide a simple, elegant design for ease in manufacture and provide a design for blanks which would limit waste production during the manufacturing process, and a quadruple reinforced handle portion for safety while transporting.